mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alpha
Limited Edition Alpha (en español, Edición limitada alpha), más comúnmente conocida como Alpha, fue la primera tirada de la Limited Edition (en español, Edición limitada), la primera colección básica de Magic: The Gathering. Alpha contenía 295 cartas y fue lanzada el 5 de agosto de 1993.23 "Alpha" es en realidad un mote, pero está ampliamente aceptado como nombre de la colección. Detalles de la colección Alpha fue diseñada por Richard Garfield y el equipo de diseño y desarrollo de la Edición limitada (Charlie Cateeno, Skaff Elias, Don Felice, Tom Fontaine, Jim Lin, Joel Mick, Chris Page, Dave Pettey, Barry Reich, Bill Rose, y Elliott Segal).4 Las cartas de Alpha pueden ser fácilmente distinguidas de las de Beta y todas las otras cartas, por sus esquinas más redondeadas. Las primeras reglas de torneos requerían que todas las cartas del mazo debían no verse marcadas sin el uso de fundas protectoras, y las esquinas únicas de las cartas de Alpha las hacían originalmente verse marcadas en mazos que no estuvieran compuestos enteramente por cartas de Alpha. Esto hizo inicialmente a estas cartas menos deseables y por tanto menos valoradas que las de Beta e incluso las cartas de Unlimited. Debido al proceso de impresión, era posible tener cartas de tierra de espacios para cartas raras, infrecuentes o comunes. La probabilidad era de aproximadamente un 3.31% para las raras, un 21.5% para las infrecuentes y un 38.02% para las comunes. Esto se debió a que pusieron tierras en los tres pliegos de impresión. Sin embargo, como parte de la idea de evitar que los jugadores adivinaran las rarezas, las únicas tierras en el pliego de las raras fueron cuatro copias de la Isla.56 Alpha contenía una serie de errores que fueron arreglados para su segundo lanzamiento (o lanzamiento Beta).78 Además, sólo se incluyeron dos versiones de cada tierra básica, con ilustraciones únicas. Marketing Alpha fue lanzada en la Origins Game Fair en Julio-Agosto de 1993 con una pequeña tirada de 2,6 millones de copias. Las cartas se vendieron en mazos de inicio de 60 cartas y en sobres de 15 cartas. La colección no fue muy exhibida más allá de la costa oeste estadounidense. El libro de reglas constaba de 32 páginas (incluido en los mazos de inicio) y tenía la ilustración de la Aparición de la ciénaga en la portada. Este librito contenía además la "Historia de Worzel" escrita por Richard Garfield a modo de introducción para el jugador. Diseño y desarrollo Magic: The Gathering recibió el subtitulo "The Gathering" por dos razones. Primero, se pensó que "Magic" sería muy genérico como nombre de la marca. Segundo, dejaría abierta la posibilidad para que las futuras expansiones tuvieran otros subtítulos, como "Magic: Arabian Nights". Los nombres de muchas cartas eran inicialmente bastante genéricos, como "Ángel" en lugar de Ángel de Serra y "Esqueletos" en vez de Esqueletos esclavos. Añadiendo estos descriptores crearon más ambientación en las cartas y permitieron que hubiera otro tipo de ángeles, esqueletos y cualquier otro ser que apareciera en futuras expansiones. La rareza de muchas de las cartas se basó en la idea de que los jugadores pudieran tener una colección limitada de cartas dentro de un área geográfica (como que hubiera sólo unas pocas copias del Mox de Zafiro o el Loto negro en una zona en particular), para restringir de forma natural el poder de esas cartas. Sin embargo, la popularidad del juego creó una comunidad de jugadores mucho mayor de lo que se consideró inicialmente, por lo que esto permitió a los jugadores amasar grandes colecciones de estas poderosas cartas. En las reglas más tempranas, no existía en los mazos la regla que limita a cuatro las copias de todas las cartas exceptuando las tierras básicas, pero fue rápidamente adoptada por los torneos. Bajo las reglas originales, no se consideraba que los jugadores con menos de 1 de vida hubieran perdido hasta el final de la fase actual, dándoles así una oportunidad de encontrar una solución. Jugar por apuesta fue una opción del juego de Magic original que permaneció como parte del juego hasta después de la expansión Tierras Natales. Originalmente había tres tipos de artefactos: los mono artifacts, los poly artifacts y los continuous artifacts. Los mono artefactos tenían habilidades activadas que podían ser usadas sólo una vez ya que giraban el artefacto al usarse. Estos recibieron una errata por la que se les añadió "T" a su coste de activación. Los poli artefactos tenían habilidades activadas sin "T" como parte de su coste de activación, por lo que podían usarse varias veces. Los artefactos continuos tenían un efecto continuo que no requería de activación. Se entendía que los artefactos continuos podían ser "apagados" cuando se giraban, y las nuevas versiones de algunos de estos artefactos originales fueron impresas con esta restricción en ellas. Estos tres tipos fueron retirados tras la expansión Antiquities, antes de Revised Edition. Las interrupciones era similares a los instantáneos, sólo que "más rápidas". Esto quería decir que cuando se lanzaba una interrupción, sólo se podía lanzar en respuesta otra interrupción. Las reglas sobre cuándo jugar las interrupciones causaron que algunas otras cartas (como Ráfaga elemental roja) se convirtieran en interrupciones para que funcionaran adecuadamente bajo estas reglas. El tipo de criatura Muro era el único que tenía asociada una regla a él: Los Muros no pueden atacar. (Tras recibir errata, obtuvieron la habilidad Defensor.) Esta regla permaneció en el juego hasta la expansión Campeones de Kamigawa. Desde el punto de vista de los actuales desarrolladores, algunas cartas de Alpha tenían costes gravemente desequilibrados y otras fueron complicadas implementaciones de ideas que podían haberse hecho como cartas más simples.9 Temáticas y mecánicas Como la primera edición de Magic, Alpha introdujo muchas temáticas y mecánicas. Las habilidades de palabra clave que se introdujeron en esta colección fueron Agrupar, Arrollar, Cruzar tierras, Dañar primero, Protección, Regeneración y Volar. Las mecánicas de Defensor, Inspirar temor, Prisa y Vigilancia también fueron introducidas, pero no recibieron una palabra clave hasta más adelante. Las cartas con estas mecánicas recibieron erratas retroactivamente y ahora tienen las palabras clave correspondientes. Además de estas, muchas otras mecánicas fueron introducidas en esta colección, pero son demasiadas para listarlas aquí. Tipos de criatura Los tipos de criatura fueron pensados originalmente para expresar únicamente la ambientación de las cartas de criatura, como el texto de ambientación. Así, el uso intencional de los tipos de criatura para clasificar diferentes razas no fue considerado hasta el diseño la expansión Fallen Empires, aunque ya hubiera en esta colección cartas como el Señor de la Atlántida que se interesaban por una raza de criatura. Los tipos de criatura (en Español) introducidos en esta colección fueron: Ángel, Aparición, Araña, Asesino (posteriormente cambiado a Asesino humano), Avatar, Ave de maná (posteriormente cambiada a Ave), Barco (posteriormente cambiado a Pirata humano), Basilisco, Caballero, Clérigo, Clon (posteriormente cambiado a Metamorfo), Cocatriz, Demonio, Diablillo, Djinn, Doppelganger (posteriormente cambiado a Metamorfo), Dragón, Enano, Elemental, Elfo, Encantadora (posteriormente cambiada a Druida humano), Esqueleto, Espectro, Fantasma (posteriormente cambiado a Ilusión), Fuego fatuo (posteriormente cambiado a Espíritu), Fuerza (posteriormente cambiado a Elemental), Fungusaurio (posteriormente cambiado a Dinosaurio hongo), Gárgola, Gigante, Guardaespaldas (posteriormente cambiado a Humano), Hada, Hechicero (posteriormente cambiado a Hechicero humano), Héroe (posteriormente cambiado a Soldado humano), Hidra, León (posteriormente cambiado a Felino), Lobo, Mamut (posteriormente cambiado a Elefante), Minotauro, Muro, Necrófago (posteriormente cambiado a Zombie), Ninfa (posteriormente cambiada a Dríada ninfa), Ogro, Orco, Oso, Paladín (posteriormente cambiado a Caballero), Pegaso, Pesadilla, Pueblo-arbóreo, Rata, Rey trasgo (posteriormente cambiado a Señor trasgo), Roc (posteriormente cambiado a Ave), Señor, Señor de la Atlántida (posteriormente cambiado a Señor tritón), Serpiente, Sierpe, Siervo de Gaea (posteriomente cambiado a Avatar), Sombra (Shade), Sombra (Shadow) (posteriormente cambiada a Espíritu), Trasgo, Tritón, Trol, Unicornio, Vampiro, y Zombie. Historia Alpha no tuvo una historia específica, en su lugar, las cartas tenían un montón de ambientación que giraba en torno a la premisa de que los jugadores tomaban el papel de un caminante de planos que, invocando criaturas y lanzando hechizos, se enfrentaba a otro caminante de planos. Ciclos Alpha tuvo siete ciclos y 3 ciclos verticales. * Las tierras básicas: cinco tierras básicas fueron introducidas en Limited Editioni, la Llanura, la Isla, el Pantano, la Montaña y el Bosque. * Los dones: cada uno de estos instantáneos tenía un coste de maná de M y un efecto relacionado con el número 3; Bálsamo de curación, Recuerdo ancestral, Ritual siniestro, Relámpago y Crecimiento gigante. Este fue un ciclo asimétrico ya que el Recuerdo ancestral era rara, mientras que el resto eran cartas comunes. * Las ataduras: cada uno de estos instantáneos cambiaba permanentemente el color de un permanente; la Atadura de pureza, la Atadura mental, la Atadura mortal, la Atadura de caos y la Atadura vital. * Los amuletos de la suerte: Cada uno de estos artefactos infrecuentes tenía una habilidad disparada que permitía a su controlador pagar para ganar 1 vida cuando se lanzaba un hechizo de un cierto color; la Copa de marfil, la Vara de cristal, el Trono de hueso, la Estrella de hierro y la Esfera de madera. * Los moxes: cada uno de estos artefactos raros tenía un coste de maná de y " : Agrega M."; el Mox de Perla, el Mox de Zafiro, el Mox de azabache, el Mox Rubyy el Mox Emerald. * Un ciclo de arriba hacia abajo: cada una de estas cartas raras fueron diseñadas en el último minuto antes del lanzamiento de Alpha. Nunca fueron sometidas a pruebas y fueron diseñadas para encajar con piezas de arte que no habían sido usadas; la Isla santuario, Estásis, Word of Command, Sedge Troll y las Aves del paraíso 10 * Las guardas: cada una de estas infrecuentes Auras blancas con Encantar criatura otorgaban Protección frente a un cierto color; la Guarda de blanco, la Guarda de azul, la Guarda de negro, la Guarda de rojo y la Guarda de verde. Ciclos verticales * De trasgos: cada una de estas criaturas rojas Trasgo tenían un nivel de rareza diferente; los Trasgos de Mons, los Trasgos aeronautas y el Rey trasgo. * De humanoides rojos de coste tres: cada una de estas criaturas rojas 2/2 tenían un coste de maná de y habilidades progresivamente más fuertes; el Ogro gris, el Trol de Uthden y el Sedge Troll. La Granite Gargoyle también podría considerarse parte de este grupo, aunque no encaja en la temática de criaturas monstruosas semejantes a humanos. * De pingers: cada uno de estos permanentes tienen " : Esto hace 1 punto de daño a cualquier objetivo"; el Hechicero pródigo, el Bastón de destrucción y el Barco pirata. Parejas reflejadas Alpha tuvo 26 parejas reflejadas. * El Ankh de Mishra y el Huevo de dingus son artefactos raros que hacen daño cuando una tierra entra o deja el campo de batalla. * El Elemental de aire y el Elemental de tierra son Elementales infrecuentes con un coste de maná de MM y 4 de fuerza. * El Héroe benalita y los Lobos ferales son criaturas 1/1 con agrupar y un coste de maná de M. * El Castillo y la Oriflama orca son encantamientos comunes que afectan la fuerza o resistencia de criaturas bajo ciertas condiciones. * La Cruzada y la Luna maligna son encantamientos raros con un coste de mana convertido de 2 y un efecto que les da a todas las criaturas de su color +1/+1. * El Caballero blanco y el Caballero negro son Caballeros comunes con un coste de mana de MM, fuerza y resistencia de 2/2, habilidades de dañar primero y protección contra el color del otro. * La Ráfaga elemental azul y la Ráfaga elemental roja son instantáneos (anteriormente llamadas interrupciones) comunes con un coste de mana de M y una habilidad modal que, o bien destruye a un permanente del color del otro, o contrarresta un hechizo del color del otro. * Braingeyser y el Latigazo mental son conjuros raros que ocasionan que el jugador objetivo robe o descarte cartas. * El Siervo de gaia y Cyclopean Tomb son cartas raras con una habilidad activada que cambian permanentemente el tipo de una tierra. * La Tenaza mortal y la Fuerza vital son encantamientos infrecuentes con una habilidad activada que contrarresta un hechizo del color del otro por MM. * El Terremoto y el Huracán son conjuros que tienen un coste de maná de M y hacen X puntos de daño a todas las criaturas sin la habilidad de volar o a todas las criaturas con volar y a cada jugador. * Inspirar temor y la Invisibilidad son auras comunes que hacen que la criatura encantada sea más difícil de bloquear. * La Descarga astral y Anisa viajera son auras infrecuentes que hacen 1 punto de daño al controlador del permanente encantado durante cada uno de sus mantenimientos. * El Elemental de agua y el Elemental de fuego son Elementales infrecuentes con un coste de maná de MM y con fuerza y resistencia base de 5/4. * La Fuerza sagrada y la Fuerza impía son auras comunes con encantar criatura que otorgan una bonificación que se refleja de manera opuesta una de la otra a la fuerza/resistencia de la criatura encantada. * Las Tierras vivientes y la Campana de Kormus son cartas raras que convierten a tierras de un tipo en particular en criaturas 1/1. * El Señor de la Atlántida y el Rey trasgo son Señores raros que otorgan +1/+1 y cruzar tierras de su color a las criaturas de su tipo. * Las Espinas de maná y la Descarga de maná son encantamientos rojos raros que hacen daño a un jugador basado en el número de tierras giradas o no giradas que controle. * Los Trasgos de mons y los Tritones del Tridente Perlado son criaturas comunes cuyos tipos de criatura hacen que sean afectados por Señor de la Atlántida y Rey trasgo. * El Monstruo fantasmal y Roc of Kher Ridges son criaturas 3/3 con volar. * El Ángel de Serra y el Vampiro de Sengir son criaturas 4/4 con volar infrecuentes con un coste de maná de MM y con una habilidad relacionada con el combate. * El Humo y el Orbe invernal permiten a los jugadores enderezar solo un tipo de permanente cada turno. * Timetwister y Wheel of Fortune son conjuros raros que hacen que todos los jugadores roben una nueva mano de siete cartas. * El Tsunami y la Tormenta ígnea son conjuros infrecuentes que tienen un coste de maná de M y destruyen tierras de un tipo enemigo en particular. * El Muro de huesos y el Muro de espinos son muros con regeneración y un coste de maná de M * El Muro de agua y el Muro de fuego son muros 0/5 ilustrados por Richard Thomas con la silueta de una figura detrás y una habilidad activada que dice "M: esta criatura obtiene +1/+0 hasta el final del turno". Arruinadores Los arruinadores fueron introducidos, las cuales son cartas que afectan negativamente a uno o dos colores específicos, o a tipos de tierra básica asociados con ese color: Karma, la Ráfaga elemental azul, la Tenaza mortal, la Tormenta ígnea, el Tsunami, Conversión, la Derivación vital, Abatimiento, la Ráfaga elemental roja y la Fuerza vital. Cartas destacables * Los Power Nine son algunas de las cartas más valiosas y poderosas jamás impresas.11 * Las diez tierras duales originales son algunas de las tierras más poderosas y valoradas jamás impresas. * Armagedón forma parte de la base del mazo de control Erhnamgeddon. * Equilibrio, que fue subestimada inicialmente como muchos efectos simétricos, probó rápidamente ser una carta muy poderosa y actualmente está en la lista de cartas restringidas. * Berserk fue una vez considerado demasiado poderoso, tanto que fue añadido a la Listas De Cartas Prohibidas Y Restringidas. Dejó de tener restricción en abril del 2003 debido a que la fuerza de las criaturas, con la que su habilidad funciona, ha ido perdiendo prioridad en el formato por varios años. * Las Aves del paraíso han probado ser uno de los mejores gestionadores de maná jamás impreso. * El Tornillo siniestro es hasta ahora, muy poderoso, especialmente cuando es lanzado en el primer turno, y se encontraba en la Lista de Restringidas. * Braingeyser también fue considerado una vez lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser añadido a la Lista de Restringidas. * Canalizar fue componente clave en la combinación junto a la Bola de fuego, Loto negro y cualquier fuente generadora de maná rojo para crear la victoria de un solo turno. * Chaos Orb fue la primera "carta de destreza" de su clase, la cual requería de alguna habilidad física para alcanzar la máxima efectividad y, al igual que el resto de las cartas de destreza y las cartas de ante, ahora se encuentra en la Lista de Prohibidas. * Contract from Below es una carta increíblemente poderosa que permite al lanzador robar siete cartas por el coste de añadir una carta al ante, aunque su efecto es lo suficientemente poderoso como para aceptar ese riesgo. Algunos incluso consideran que es la carta más poderosa jamás impresa. * El Ritual siniestro permite a varios mazos negros acelerar el lanzamiento de poderosas cartas rápidamente, especialmente al Espectro hipnótico * Demonic Tutor es otra carta con un poderoso efecto y coste de maná bajo que ha encontrado su camino en la Lista de Restringidas. * Fastbond, al igual que otras cartas en la Lista de Restringidas, permite al jugador tener un acceso rápido a más maná. * El Espectro hipnótico fue considerado originalmente muy poderoso, y es de hecho, muy poderoso, pero el verdadero problema vendría cuando se reveló su combinación con Ritual siniestro. * El Manipulador gélido fue usado en varios mazos de control para ralentizar al oponente. * Illusionary Mask más tarde ganaría popularidad por su habilidad que hacer que el Acorazado pirexiano entre el campo de batalla de una forma rápida y barata. * El Relámpago es un hechizo de daño directo bastante poderoso (y común) que aún sigue siendo jugado. * El Latigazo mental probó ser una carta muy poderosa, especialmente junto con todos los generadores de maná disponibles en Alpha. Al igual que el Tornillo siniestro, rápidamente ponía al oponente en una gran desventaja, y fue añadida a la Lista de Restringidas. * El Disco de Nevinyrral fue particularmente útil en mazos monocolor que no tenían capacidades de destrucción de artefactos y encantamientos. * La Ráfaga elemental roja es una carta anti azul con rareza común que aún sigue siendo jugada hoy en día. * Reverdecer, al igual que Demonic Tutor, tiene un efecto poderoso con un coste de maná bajo, particularmente cuando es combinado con otras cartas poderosas, y se encontraba en la Lista de Restringidas. * Los Leones de la sabana es considerada una de las mejores cartas de mazos blancos agresivos que usan cartas relativamente baratas. * El Ángel de Serra fue usada para terminar varios juegos con mazos de control, y es una de las criaturas más icónicas del juego. Fue una vez considerada tan poderosa que tuvo que dejar los sets básicos por un tiempo. * Sinkhole, con un coste de maná convertido de 2, es considerada muy barata para tener un efecto de destrucción de tierras, especialmente al ser una carta común. * El Anillo solar es también otra buena carta que acelera la producción de maná y también se encuentra en la Lista de Restringidas. * Las Espadas en guadañas es la carta "remueve criaturas" blanca por excelencia. * Time vault ha tenido varios cambios en su funcionalidad para que funcione como se tenía planeado. En 2006, su función en ese entonces permitía hacer un combo de daño infinito con el Fusilamiento flamígero. * Wheel of fortune está en la Lista de Restringidas por su habilidad de robar siete cartas. * La Ira de Dios ha sido primario en torneos desde que los jugadores descubrieron lo poderoso que podían ser los efectos simétricos.12 Puntos de interés * Cada color, excepto el rojo, tiene dos auras con encantar tierra. * El Recuerdo ancestral, una de las Power Nine, es considerada por I+D la carta azul más poderosa jamás impresa. Originalmente se iba a llamar "Ancestral memories" ("Memorias del pasado"). * El Ankh de Mishra usa el verdadero símbolo de ank en su ilustración. * Armagedón fue incluido en las colecciones dirigidos a los principiantes: Portal y Portal Second Age, y su funcionalidad fue revisada en Ravages of War en la colección Portal Three Kingdoms, aunque igual fue retirado de la colección básica después de la Sexta Edición por ser demasiado poderoso. * El Monolito de basalto recibió errata por un tiempo para prevenir que el maná que agregará fuera usada en sí mismo, debido al combo de maná infinito que podía hacer con Power Artifact, y también para prevenir el combo de daño-a-un-jugador infinito con el texto original del Lazo arcáico, la cual también recibió errata para evitar este combo. * Berserk fue retirado de la colección básica por ser muy "aguafiestas", o muy bueno, hasta su inclusión en la primera Lista de Restringidas en enero de 1994. Richard Garfield explicó su ausencia en la colección Revised in The Duelist Supplemente: "Cualquier cosa que multiplique es potencialmente abusable. El no tener una Niebla no justifica recibir 80 puntos de daño". Berserk fue retirada de las Lista de Restringidas en abril de 2003 debido a que su poder ha disminuido como resultado de la variedad de cartas que ahora están disponibles en Vintage. * Las Aves del paraíso fue creado debido a que el ave que aparecía en la ilustración encomendada para Volcanic Island era muy prominente.13 Fue legal en Standard de manera continua desde su impresión original hasta que en la Décima Edición salió de Rotación. Retornó a Standar cuando fue reimpresa en Magic 2010, pero nuevamente dejó el formato cuando Magic 2012 la dejó fuera de la rotación; no ha sido reimpresa desde entonces. * Braingeyser estuvo en la primera Lista de Restringidas en enero de 1994, y fue retirada de ahí en septiembre de 2004 por ser demasiado costosa, lenta y peor que otras cartas en Vintage. * Camouflage ponía boca abajo a las criaturas atacantes, pero cuando la mecánica de metamorfosis definió las características de las cartas boca abajo, el texto de Camouflage fue cambiada en su funcionalidad para crear una asignación de bloqueadores aleatoria, la cual emula el efecto original planeado para la carta. * El Castillo es una de las pocas cartas en esos tiempos que tuvo un cambio funcional, haciéndola mejor y más fácil de entender. El texto removido prevenía que las criaturas atacantes con vigilancia ganarán la saponificación. * La Prisma celestial es bastante menos poderoso y un poco peor que la Prisma de maná, el Cáliz de maná, el Lingote de acero oscuro y el Lente prismático. * Channel una de las tantas cartas abrumadoras debido a su habilidad de intercambiar un recurso por otro por un coste bajo; en este caso, vida por maná. * Chaos orb fue retirada de la colección básica con la intención de que volviera algún día, u otra carta similar lo haría. Respecto a su ausencia en Revised Edition, Richard Garfield dijó: "No, we didn't can the concept. There will always be weirdo cards like this floating around, but the same old one gets passé". La carta fue luego añadida a las Lista de Prohibidas por ser una "carta de destreza", retirándola de los torneos y de las futuras colecciones. Esto también se dio por el hecho de que su uso requería colocar las cartas en la mesa de una forma óptima en lugares ridículos y confusos, combinadas con los permanentes del oponente. Chaos orb también fue el epicentro de una leyenda urbana que decía que uno de los primeros torneos fue ganado por un jugador que despedazo su carta en pequeñas piezas y las esparció sobre las cartas de su oponente. Esta leyenda inspiró la creación de la carta Chaos Confetti de la colección Unglued. * Círculo de Protección: El negro fue dejado fuera de la colección Alpha, más que todo por una confusión alrededor de su ilustración. The contracted artist bailed at the last moment so the original Art Director, Jesper Myrfors, created its original artwork quickly on the computer. ** El rojo es el único Círculo de protección que ha aparecido en cada colección básica (e incluso en algunas expansiones) hasta la Décima Edición. * La Bestia mecánica fue originalmente redactado para removerle un contador +1/+0 cuando fuera declarado como atacante o bloqueador, aunque esto no estaba claro. Fue cambiado funcionalmente en la Cuarta Edición para reflejar cómo los jugadores debían jugar esta carta. También tiene la mayor fuerza y resistencia combinada de entre todas las criaturas artefacto en Alpha, y fue muy jugada en los inicios por tener fuerza mayor que su coste de maná convertido y por tener las ventajas de ser una criatura artefacto. * La Cocatriz fue irónicamente mucho peor que su camarada con rareza infrecuente, el Basilisco de maleza, ya que tener la habilidad de volar de alguna manera negaba su habilidad de destrucción. * Consagrar la tierra es la primera carta que usa indestructible, pese a que esa habilidad de palabra clave no había sido creada hasta 2003. * El Conservador es un poco peor que el Fragmento de perla. * Contract from Below, Darkpact y Demonic Attorney, al igual que todas las otras cartas de ante, han estado en la Lista de Prohibidas desde su origen. * Copy artifact es inusual por su habilidad para ser tanto un encantamiento como un artefacto cuando está en el campo de batalla. * La Sierpe dragón excites many players initially because it is usually the first creature of its size that new players come across. This makes it a good Timmy card. * El Huevo de dingus estuvo, de hecho, en la Lista de Restringidas original por su combo con Armagedón, Balance y otros poderosos hechizos de destrucción de tierras. * Desintegrar fue uno de los hechizos rojos comunes que hacían X puntos de daño en Alpha. * El Cetro disruptor fue considerada inicialmente como una buena carta, ya que descartar era una estrategia poderosa en ese entonces. * La Cría de dragón es una de las pocas cartas que en este momento sigue siendo buena para los mazos Sligh. * Drenar vida jugó un papel importante en algunos mazos que usaban Necropotencia para recuperar la vida perdida. * El Hálito de fuego y la Estatua de Jade son las únicas cartas que no son de criatura con texto de ambientación en Alpha. ** Pese a que Estatua de Jade no es una criatura en su estado normal, fue impresa con fuerza y resistencia para reflejar su habilidad.14 * La Fuerza de la naturaleza tiene la mayor fuerza y resistencia combinada de entre las criaturas verdes en Alpha. * El Señor del abismo tiene la mayor fuerza y resistencia combinada de entre las criaturas negras en Alpha. * Djinn Mahamoti tiene la mayor fuerza y resistencia combinada de entre las criaturas azules en Alpha. * La Encarnación personal tiene la mayor fuerza y resistencia combinada de entre las criaturas blancas en Alpha. * El Dragón shivano tiene la mayor fuerza y resistencia combinada de entre las criaturas rojas en Alpha. * El Manantial de vida: si cada carta en Alpha fuera estandariza usando la nomenclatura de hoy en día, esta carta junto a Time Walk serían las únicas que tendrían el mismo texto.15 Errores de impresión Hubo numerosos errores en Alpha, incluyendo la omisión accidental de las cartas Círculo de protección: negro y la Volcanic Island. Muchos de estos errores fueron corregidos en Beta, aunque la mayoría de los errores ortográficos en el nombre de Douglas Shuler persistieron a través de Beta y Unlimited antes de ser finalmente corregidos en Revised. * Cada instancia del nombre del artista Douglas Shuler fue escrito incorrectamente como "Schuler". (Esto incluye a: Animar artefacto, Héroe benalita, Círculo de protección: blanco, Contract from Below, Demonic tutor, Drenar vida, Drenaje de poder, Guerreros enanos, Fuerza de la naturaleza, Sombra gélida, Anteojos de Urza, Espectro hipnótico, Manipulador gélido, Montaña (ambas versiones), Paladín del norte, Descarga de maná, Hechicero pródigo, Ráfaga psiónica, Rectitud, Ángel de Serra, Tranquilidad, Fuerza impía, Anular invocación, Troll de Uthden, Veteran bodyguard, Volcanic explosion y Debilidad.) * Aves del paraíso — there are two slashes and a space after the word "Flying" instead of a hard return. * Círculo de protección: rojo — acreditado erróneamente a Anson Maddocks; debería ser a Mark Tedin. * Cyclopean tomb — impreso sin coste de maná; debería tener cuatro símbolos de maná incoloro.16 * Guarda contra la muerte — acreditado erróneamente a Dan Frazier; debería ser a Mark Poole. * Demonic hordes — impreso con un coste de mantenimiento escrito literalmente como "BBB", en lugar de tres símbolos de maná negro. * Arqueros élficos — impreso con fuerza y resistencia 1/2 en lugar de 2/1.17 * Fuerza de la naturaleza — impreso con un coste de mantenimiento escrito literalmente como "GGGG", en lugar de cuatro símbolos de maná verde. El nombre de Douglas Shuler fue escrito incorrectamente (ver más arriba).18 * Trasgos aeronáutas — la oración de su habilidad activada se interpretaba como que otorgaba a todos los trasgos la habilidad de volar, en lugar de solo a él mismo, para lo que originalmente fue planeada. La oración fue cambiada para reflejar la verdadera intención de la habilidad comenzando con Revised Edition.19 * Rey trasgo — su habilidad daba a todos los trasgos +1/+1 y cruzar montañas, pero la intención original era que esa habilidad no se aplicará al propio Rey trasgo. Comenzando con Revised Edition, este problema fue solucionado listando a Rey trasgo como una criatura con el subtipo "Lord" ("Señor"); comenzando con la Novena Edición, la palabra "Trasgo" volvía a ser el subtipo de Rey trasgo, y la oración de la habilidad fue cambiada a "Otros trasgos obtienen +1/+1 y tienen cruzar montañas."19 * Artillería orca — impresa con un coste de maná de {R} en lugar de {R}{R}.20 21 * Oriflama orca — impresa con un coste de maná de {R} en lugar de {R}.20 * Fuerzas fantasmales — impresa con un coste de mantenimiento escrito literalmente como "U", en lugar de un símbolo de maná azul. 18 * Ráfaga elemental roja — impreso como un instantáneo en lugar de una interrupción.22 23 * Rock hydra — impresa con un coste de mantenimiento escrito literalmente como "RRR", en lugar de tres símbolos de maná rojos; además, el coste de su habilidad activada que previene el siguiente punto de daño que fuera a recibir fue también escrito literalmente como "R", en lugar de un símbolo de maná rojo. * Sedge troll — acreditado erróneamente a Jeff A. Menged; debería ser a Dan Frazier. * Tropical island — acreditado erróneamente a Mark Poole; debería ser a Jesper Myrfors. * Anular invocación — su cláusula decía en inglés "enchantments on creature are CARD ed", cuando debería decir "enchantments on creature are discarded". El nombre de Douglas Shuler también fue escrito incorrectamente (ver más arriba). Referencias # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (August 02, 2004.) “Ask Wizards - August, 2004”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic: Limited Edition — Crystal Keep # ↑ Alpha, Beta, and Unlimited Editions — Wizards of the Coast # ↑ John Carter. (December 25, 2004.) “The Original Magic Rulebook”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (October 31, 2002.) “"Revising" the base set”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (February 16, 2009.) “25 Random Things About Magic”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (April 10, 2002.) “Alpha "Oops…" III”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (July 12, 2002.) “Alpha "Oops…" V”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tom LaPille. (June 19, 2009.) “Developing Alpha”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (June 13, 2003.) “Alpha Top-Down cards”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (October 15, 2003.) “The Power Nine”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (February 21, 2005.) “Design of the Times”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (October 22, 2018.) “How Trivial”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (February 12, 2004.) “The first "creature artifact"”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (June 26, 2002.) “Current wordings”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (May 15, 2002.) “Alpha "Oops…" IV”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (October 4, 2002.) “Alpha "Oops…" VII”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑''a'' b'' Magic Arcana. (February 1, 2002.) “Alpha "Oops..."”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑''a b'' Magic Arcana. (September 22, 2009.) “''Alpha'' Typos”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑''a b Magic Arcana. (February 25, 2002.) “Alpha "Oops..." II”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (February 16, 2009.) “25 Random Things About Magic”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (September 12, 2002.) “Alpha "Oops…" VI”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (Tuesday, March 30, 2004.) “Alpha Red Elemental Blast”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Enlaces externos * [http://www.wizards.com/magic/advanced/1_2_3e/ABUnlim.asp Página del producto Alpha] (antigua) * [https://magic.wizards.com/es/game-info/products/card-set-archive/alpha-beta-and-unlimited Página del producto Alpha] (nueva) * Monty Ashley. (21 septiembre 2010.) “Alpha: Setting the Record Straight”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki.